


Hungry

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Marceline is hungry, and Bonnie tries to convince her to keep her distracted.





	Hungry

“I’m starving,” Marceline whined, hovering just above Bonnibel’s bed.

“I’ll be finished with my work in just a moment, Marcy,” the Princess responded, scribbling something down in her notes. “After that, we can get food. I promise.”

Marceline groaned. “But Bonnie, I’m hungry now.”

“Are all vampires so needy, or is it just you?”

With a huff, Marceline floated down and landed on her feet beside her girlfriend. “Don’t be mean to me in a time of pain, Bonnibel. I’m wounded by your attitude.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes and playfully stuck out her tongue before turning back to her notes.

“You know, there’s a lot of pink stuff in here,” Marceline mused, floating back up above the ground. “But no red. I suppose it’s close enough though.”

“Marceline, you are not going to eat my bedsheets.”

“What about one of your dresses? There’s gotta be an ugly one in here somewhere…”

“Hey! Out of my closet!”

“But Bonnie!”

“Out, Marceline.”

The Vampire Queen was easily defeated when it came to her girlfriend, firm tone making her return a particularly poofy pink gown back to its proper place in the wardrobe. But then her mischevious smile returned, moving right back over to Bonnie’s side, hovering just next to her head.

“Or I could always drink you,” she whispered, her sharp teeth grazing over the shell of Bonnibel’s ear, making the Princess shiver.

“Marcy…”

“I could drain the pink from your pretty face and then I’d stop complaining…Besides, you know you like when I kiss your neck…Hey!”

Bonnie had grabbed the other girl out from the air, tossing her back onto the bed.

“I’m a Vampire Hunter! Ah!” she cried. “And I know the perfect secret to quenching a Vampire’s thirst. Do you know what this is, Marceline?”

Marceline shook her head.

“Vampires are extremely ticklish!”

Marceline’s cackling quickly filled the Princess’ bedroom, though she could probably escape quite easily, it was an unspoken agreement that her Vampire strength stayed out of playfights.

“Bonnie! This isn’t fair!”

Bubblegum’s fingers scribbled over her girlfriend’s stomach, exposed by her cropped grey shirt. “I think this is plenty fair, love. You distract me from my work constantly, so it’s only fair I distract you too.”

“Noho!”

“Aw, what’s the matter Marcy? Is the Vampire Queen too ticklish?”

“Yes, she is! Cut it out!”

Bonnibel giggled, backing off to let her breathe. “You’re precious.”

“Shut your pretty mouth,” Marceline spat, her cheeks as pink as her girlfriend’s hair.

“Hey, you’ve gotta admit; you were thinking about being hungry while I was tickling you, huh?”

Marceline opened her mouth, then closed it again. “Shut it,” she repeated.

Bonnie grinned, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

Later, Marcy happily sucked the red color from some apples and also maybe snuck in a taste of her girlfriend’s neck while she was at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
